DE 10 2009 036 493 A1 discloses the practice of determining the tire pressure of a wheel of a vehicle on the basis of a comparison of a vehicle longitudinal speed with the individual wheel rotational speeds and therefore of monitoring the tire pressure of the wheel.
The object is to improve tire pressure monitoring.
The object is achieved by means of the features described herein.